


Они не знают тебя так, как я.

by Lyhesa



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Prison, Short, russian speaking characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyhesa/pseuds/Lyhesa
Summary: Just a little something which popped in my brain with Joan and an OC whom she's met while being in the streets on the run.It won't be long (hopefully lmao), and it's Joan and OC during S8, and it's AU as well because I need some AU to compensate with the Joan/Jane fic XD
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Original Character(s), Joan Ferguson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Они не знают тебя так, как я.

Joan was looking through the back window. Vera had been just on time. She glanced at where Vera had disappeared to pay and gazed at Vera's car, her eyes resting upon a sleeping Grace, a smirk slowly forming on her lips. Her plan was slowly coming together. She just had to open the car. Make her pay for taking her away from her. She lifted her hand on the door handle, her heartbeat thumping in her ears.

-What have you done with Kath ?

Joan stepped aside from the car and saw Joe looking at her, standing tall.

-I'm sorry ?  
-She disappears, and you turn up using her name. It's not a coincidence.  
-I'm afraid it is.

Joan saw Vera get out of the gas station and moved past Joe.

-Excuse me.

Joan was walking fast, barely looking behind her; she had to get back inside and quickly. That man, Joe, knew too much, and it wasn't safe for them anymore. That idiot had delayed her plan ! She had to warn her they had to leave. She would not lose someone else, not again. Fuck taking Grace. She tried unlocking the locker on her door when suddenly, a sharp pain bloomed at the back of her skull. Joan fell, incapacitated, hearing the sound of gravel echoing in her mind, the sounds merging. She felt something touch her sides and discerned Joe fall flat on his face; she heard a voice she knew very well and tried to turn her head, but the pain and strength of the blow were preventing her from doing anything. She saw Joe run away and heard a brouhaha of voices, then, her eyes fluttered shut before her world turned black.

* * *

Vera was walking down the corridors of the hospital, following the doctor, her brain still numb. She had been woken up by a phone call from the hospital, asking for her to come immediately. At midnight. Their words still running wild in her mind, leaving her with a chilling cold coursing down her spine.

-Joan Ferguson is alive. She was attacked. She is injured and lost a decent amount of blood.

Vera took a deep breath upon seeing the doctor slowing down his pace. She saw him stop in front of a door and glanced through the glass panel, her brows furrowed, her lips parting as she took in the sight in front of her. Joan was laying in a hospital bed, a respirator over her mouth, whiter than she remembered. And a person was seated on the bed next to her, holding her burned hand, softly stroking it, tracing the scars with the tips of her fingers.

-Who's this ?  
-Her name's Nadya Petrov, 21, she's Russian. She was found with Joan Ferguson and Andy Reed. He was the man who made the phone call. She insisted upon coming with her. She speaks very little English.  
-Where ??  
-Near the train tracks, the police think she had a hiding spot in the area.  
-Why calling me ?

The doctor gave Vera an uncertain look. The brunette looked at the figures in the room, stepped closer to the glass panel, and saw the young woman turn to face them, tears streaming down her face.

-Do you know how they know each other ?  
-As I told you, she's Russian, and the only person who could speak is in a coma.  
-She's in a coma ?  
-She was hit over the head, and there was a significant blood loss. She had to be rushed in surgery, mainly to stitch her up, but also to minimize the brain damage in case there was swelling.  
-She could have sequels ?  
-Yes, she could have from memory loss to reduced mobility.  
-Reduced mobility ? How hard was she hit over the head ?!  
-Apparently, she was hit with a crowbar.

Vera's lips parted, looking at the doctor incredulously.

-What did the police say ?  
-They said they were going to investigate and bring in someone who can understand Russian. Both she and the man saw who did it.  
-Okay, but what will happen to her ?  
-It's why we called you. The police seemed to hint at sending her back inside Wentworth.  
-Shit... I'm sorry I didn't...  
-It's alright.

Vera rolled her eyes, resting her hands on her hips. _And Ann is trying to close protection, fuck ! She'll die in general ! Gosh, and Allie's Top Dog._

-Is everything alright ?  
-Who else have you told ?  
-The only people who know about this are both of them. The man who made the call and the man who nearly killed her, and now you.

Vera lowered her gaze before staring into the eyes of the doctor, she turned sideways, looking at the two women in the room. _As if we didn't have enough problems as it is. First, Marie wants to frame Ruby, Lou, and Reb are playing a double game, Allie is now Top Dog, I have Grace to take care of and Jake to deal with... Why can't there be a simple day ?_

-When do you reckon she'll wake up ?  
-I'm afraid only time will tell, she's very weak. She'll need to recuperate first. Then the organism, and maybe the pain will wake her up despite the sedative which we'll reduce slowly for her to get used to it.  
-How long ?  
-Days, weeks, months, years, never. Only time will tell.  
-What about her ? Is she going to stay here ?  
-She has to, she has to talk to the police about that man, and we've seen no inconvenience in letting her stay. She is homeless and seems to care a great deal about her. Maybe that'll help her when she wakes up.  
-It's not because people care about that woman that she cares back. I've seen that first hand.  
-Alright, well anyway, would you like to be informed if something comes up ? Or even with the impending investigation ?  
-Yeah, I'd like that.

Vera had started to walk away, her mind ready working like crazy when she heard her name.

-Yes ?  
-I thought you should know too. She was found with papers.  
-And the name on them was Kath Maxwell. There were a driving license and a passport.  
-Kath Maxwell ?  
-Yes, the police think it might have been either a homeless person or an alias she picked to avoid being found.  
-Thank you.

* * *

-Wait, what ?!  
-Keep your voice down.  
-Vera, are you sure ??

Vera tilted her head towards Jake, with round eyes.

-I saw her lying there with a fucking respirator, so yes, I'm sure Jake !  
-Okay, alright !

Vera stared at Will who hadn't said anything so far. He was sitting on the edge of his desk, his eyes lost in the void in front of him.

-Will ? It's a good thing, they cannot pin the murder on anyone now. You're both off the hook.  
-You don't know about that, Vera. What if she remembers ?  
-What if she doesn't, Jake ? If she doesn't, it's going to be very good for all of us, and her.  
-I should have shot her. Then we would have been rid of her.  
-Will, you don't mean that. You helped Marie. You cannot mean that.  
-I buried her.  
-And she is alive, and she was using an alias.  
-For real ? Who told you ?  
-The doctor who's treating her. They found a driving license and a passport under the name Kath Maxwell.  
-For all we know, that was the person in the box.  
-You think she'd have killed Kath to take her place ?? She isn't stupid. She'd know people would catch onto that.  
-That's not the point !

Both Jake and Vera turned to face Will, who had stood up. His left arm was resting against the window, his eyes looking down at the yard.

-You said they'd think it best if we take her back here.  
-That's right. But the protection unit...  
-Ann wants to close it. Which makes our jobs much, much harder because protection is here so these people don't get lynched.  
-What if she really doesn't remember ? Or cannot remember everything ? Couldn't we tell Novak ? Inquired Jake.  
-So she can plot to kill her again ? No.

Vera stared at Jake before directing her gaze to her friend, taking a few steps towards him.

-Will, it's hard for all of us. But let me take care of this.  
-I can't ask that of you.  
-I'm not... Will. I knew her better than you both if she has indeed memory loss, or whatever it is. Let me deal with it. I can go and see her at the hospital and take care of the paperwork.  
-I'm Governor Vera.  
-Just, try to keep protection alive. I'll take care of Joan and that girl with her.  
-What girl ?

Jake and Will shared a look suddenly really interested.

-What girl Vera ?  
-A young woman, she's homeless like Joan. I think her name's Nadya, and she's Russian.  
-She was homeless ?  
-Like her ?  
-Yes, and yes. I'm going to go back to the hospital tonight to see her.  
-You don't have to do that, Vera.  
-You're right, but I'm going to do it anyway, plus I want to know more about this situation and what happened to them.  
-I'm coming with you.  
-Jake, I'm not sure it's a good idea. The police are trying to keep this under wrap.  
-We're all coming.  
-Will...  
-It's final.


End file.
